


Your love is inevitable

by Kadenafic



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: A road to make ammends, Drunk Kat, F/F, Morning After, jealous kadena, kadena still cute even when they're both flustered, post Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadenafic/pseuds/Kadenafic
Summary: kadena meet a few months or a year after Paris in a lesbian bar not on purpose. They say hi to each other pretend they’re okay now but they both show some jealousy from the other’s actions. Adena getting it on/ flirting and Kat dancing with other women getting drunk maybe ?Requested by Kat_Adena on twitter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to stretch this and build up the angst, this is post Kadena fallout,  
> starting with Paris- how it all unfolded to where they are now-

 

i. How we lost it all.

It started after the Scarlet party in Paris. Adena never showed up. She felt as if in she was seconds from combusting, ‘I’m sorry but it is really hard to hear that you are like the opposite of a muse for someone’

The words stung and she felt her throat rasp, Kat was wrong, Kat was the epitome of beauty, Adena absolutely admired her with every fiber of her being.

The way her curls fell so effortlessly from her full head of hair, the way she bit her lip and ducked her head everytime Adena would compliment her, shy,

how her voice would change tones whenever she whispered ‘I love you’, wanting to emphasize just how intimate and special those words were,

how she prefered classic Persian films whenever she got to choose a movie for date night, thinking that if she engulfed herself in enough of Adena’s culture,

then maybe she’ll understand Adena in a way that no one else can.

 

Adena stood over the bridge, admiring the way the eifell tower reflected over the water, seeing just how the lights gave spark and shine to the blue water that was flowing so freely.

She reached for her phone from the pocket of her coat, draped over her shoulders, she scrolled through a few text notifications from Kat and listened to a voice message,

“Hey- Adena, I- uh, I was just calling to see if you were still coming to the party, I’m going in right now- and I’m not going to have my phone- in case you were trying to reach me-

I love-”

There was a pause- Kat sighed and Adena swore she could see her shrink in size, her voice shifting to that intimate tone, except this time it was laced with hurt, and uncertainty,

“I love you, Adena.”

There was noise in the background, and what Adena could only make out as Sutton urging Kat to hurry and join her and Jane, something about a ‘Paris selfie’

Adena shut her phone off and started making her way back to the hotel, dreading the conversation she would have with Kat, where their relationship would go from here.

 

 

 

 

ii. I’m not ready for this.

 

By the time Kat made it back to the hotel, it was well past three in the morning and Adena was crouched on the floor besides their bed, offering her tahajjud prayers.

She slipped out of her heels and her eyes were plastered on Adena’s movements, she walked over, slowly, afraid of disturbing Adena’s peace, and set down her blazer, on the chair, before sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Adena to finish the last of her prayers.

Adena turned to the right, peering over her shoulder, “Al-salaamu- Alaykom wa rahmatu Allah-”

And then turned to the left, her eyes piercing Kat’s, unintentionally, and Kat could tell that she hadn’t even noticed that she was back in the room, by the quiver of her lips and the momentary pause of her prayers, Adena swallowed and turned her gaze, “Al-salaamu- Alaykom wa rahmatu Allah.”

She sat there in the silence, shoulders slouched with her palms face up, whispering before she took her hands and wiped them across her face, she removed her hijab and rolled the prayer rug, before sitting besides Kat on the edge of the bed, a safe distance in between. She wrapped her arms around her own body, trying to hold herself together, afraid of falling apart right here,

“Kat,” Adena whispered, her voice betraying her needless effort to seem okay, like she was composed. Kat turned to face the wary woman, her own eyes welled up, not even attempting to fight the losing battle of pushing back the tears, this didn’t go unnoticed by Adena and it only made the ache in her heart swell, she felt knots twist in the pit of her stomach, her throat suddenly, dried,

“I know, D,” Kat sniffled, “You don’t have to say it.”

Adena shook her head in disbelief, she opened her mouth and tried to speak before opting against it, deciding it would be safer to dwell in the silence.

She reached over for Kat’s hand, that was clenched into a fist, Kat eased into her touch and leaned her head in the crook of Adena’s neck and intertwined their fingers together.

Adena wiped her cheeks with the hem of her shirt, and took a deep breath before whispering softly,“I can leave first thing in the morning, I’ll get to New York and take my things from the apartment before you go back. Is that okay?”

Kat nodded, “If that’s what you want.”

Adena scoffed and let go of Kat’s grip, “What I want.” She laughs, and Kat could see the pain in her eyes,

“I didn’t mean it like that- I just didn’t think you would give up on us so quickly.”

“I’ve _been_ fighting for us, for weeks. You think I _wanted_ to share you?

To know that even if I was lucky enough to hold you in my arms tonight, that tomorrow you would be off kissing some other woman?

And yes, yes- I know that I gave you the freedom to explore, and I understand- your curiousity, completely, but do know- that it hurt- and that I _did_ fight, for _you_ \- for _us_ , but right now- I need to fight for _me_ \- and I really hope that you can understand.”

“I do, I know, babe, I just wish we could’ve lasted, that’s all.”

“Me too.”

 

 

iii. The fallout

Adena

 

Adena booked the first flight out that morning, and spent her entire plane ride to New York crying, regretting the decision that would tear Kat from her arms, reaching in her heart and ripping to shreds whatever pieces remained.

They had been together for a few months, but Kat taught her what no other woman had ever managed to, stability.

She loved how Kat made her feel at home, wherever they went. She didn’t have to be flying around the world to feel the rush of new experiences, she got all of what she could crave from Kat, and she loved her for that.

Maybe a little too much. Consuming type of love. She lost sight of reality.

 

She packed the last few boxes of her belongings in Kat’s apartment and wiped the dried tears from her cheeks, she peered around the tiny apartment that had felt more of a home these past few weeks, than any other place she had dared settle in.

She took a deep breath before reaching into her pocket for her keychain, unclipping one that was painted over with blue nail polish, a tiny heart sticker and a ‘K’. She placed it on the kitchen counter and took one last look around, she turned on her heels and locked the door behind her, afraid that if she delayed it any longer, the gush of regret would hit her, and if she wasn’t strong enough to do this now, to rip off the bandaid, then she wouldn’t be able to do so at any other given time, and that wouldn’t be fair. Not to her, and definetly not to Kat.

’Do you think I want to feel this way?’

She leaned her back against the medal door, boxes still in her arms, shaking as her knees began to weaken,

‘I don’t know what you want.’

 

iv. The fallout

Kat

 

The crisp air of New York was definetly not what Kat was expecting to miss about this city. Walking in the lamp-lit streets and drinking on a bench in central park had felt refreshing after feeling so restricted.

Relationships were never her thing, this wasn’t news, but with Adena, it was different.

She had felt secure, and her feelings towards the artist were so deep and utterly intense that even she was surprised at the amount of vulnerbility she would expose. In a way that even Sutton and Jane didn’t recognize. And even though they would tease her about how head over heels she is for Adena, she was secretly amused. But now, everything is different. Her mind would flood with questions, drawing her to a complete stop in any daily task, 

Was she really queer?

Was her whole relationship a lie?

Knots twisted in the pit of her stomach at the sheer thought of Adena. Any reminder of the woman she was once in love with tugged at the strings of her heart. Except instead of beautiful violin tunes, it was jarring and off key. Painful, to say the least.

Her apartment felt foreign, in the few months that Adena had lived there, she had made it homey,

candle-lit dinners, music playing, flowers at every turn, her art plastered on red walls,

the Quran and prayer mat that she stored safely on the shelf of the closet space that Kat had spared for her.

A floral hijab was all that remained.

 

v. 2 months

~

“She’s doing it again,” Jane leaned in and whispered to Sutton, trying to be as discrete as possible, Sutton nodded knowingly and cleared her throat, breaking Kat out of whatever trance her mind was taking her to, now. “I’m _right_ here- and you are not as quiet as you think you are.”

“Kat.”

“No- you guys- I’m okay, stop talking to me like I’m breakable.”

They were in Kat’s apartment, sitting on the sofa with their legs dangling off the edge,

empty Chinese take out boxes spread out on the coffee table,

Kat was laying on the floor, her legs spread and hands crossed over her chest, fidgiting with her phone, and a bottle of chardanay standing besides her head, for easy access.

“It’s just- you’ve checked your phone- like, four times in the last,” Jane reaches for her phone from the coffee table and looks at the time, “Two minutes.”

“Are you texting her?” Sutton asked, afraid of how Kat will respond to the question, they didn’t mean to attack her, they really didn’t, but she was doing so well these last few weeks, and they didn’t want her falling back in the hole,

There was a breakdown early last month, after she had discovered a recording of a Persian documentary on her DVR. As well as a few impulsive texts sent off to Adena, they had gone unanswered, of course, which left Kat relieved, but also anxious, as to why Adena wasn’t replying. Was it a matter of ‘I can’t bare talking to you.’ Or, ‘I want nothing to do with you.’ She wasn’t entirely sure which she preffered.

She knew Adena was okay, that was for sure,

she would occasionally post on instagram, whether it was a simple photo of the Pyramids of Giza or the Taj Mahal.

‘ _On to the next adventure.’_

“No- not after last time,”

Kat sits up and grabs the bottle, she chugged what’s left of it down and tried to stand on her feet, wobbly,

“ _Everything. Is. Chill.”_

 

_vi. 3 months_

 

Adena was back in New York. She rented out her own studio apartment with the help of Firuze and had spent the past few days preparing for the opening of her gallery. The art showcased was all of the photographs she had taken from her time traveling. The white sand of Greece. The architecture of Morocco. The mountains of Peru. It all revolved around the message that the world had so much beauty that goes unexplored. Just as any other opening night, she was nervous, this would be her first project since _the woman behind the veil_ , and it had to succeed.

After months of fighting visa issues and finally getting approved, she had to prove to herself, that staying in America was the right decision. That Kat wasn’t the only reason. That her work was just as important as her relationship, her non existent relationship.

The studio was filled with edgy artists and critics from the New York art world, who all seemed to be glad that Adena is back in town. The night went by rather quickly and she was relieved once she spoke to the last of the reporters, eager to spend the rest of her night blowing off some steam. Leila had invited her to Habit Forming and although hesitant at first, she realized that this was her big night, and it went according to plan, it wouldn’t hurt to reunite with some old friends. She agreed, not thinking much of it. Once the studio emptied out, she felt a hand grip her shoulder, she turned around at the touch and her breath hitched,

“Coco.”

Coco’s smile faded as she tried to not take offence to the void of emotion in Adena’s voice, “I am sorry- I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No-no, do not be silly, you just caught me off guard-is all.” Adena assured and wrapped her arms around Coco, who’s arms found their way to Adena’s waist, as if in they had been there a hundred times before. Adena pulled away after seconds of taking in Coco’s embrace and smiled, “So-did you like the gallery?” She asked, a smirk playing her face, “You found some inspiration after all- I presume.” A silence filled the now empty studio and Firuze dimmed the lights as she grabbed her coat and started heading out the door, “Oh- Coco, it is lovely to see you. Adena, if you will excuse me, I have to get going.”

Adena nodded, “No- of course, thank you for your help tonight.”

Firuze smiled and shut the door behind her, leaving Adena and Coco to their own accord, “I must admit,” Coco broke the silence,

“I was a little concerned when Kat contacted me in Paris.”

The color in Adena’s face faded and her eyes drooped,

“I am sorry about that, she should not have-”

“No- Adena, she is your girl friend, she cares for you deeply, I might not understand what made you choose _her_ over me,” the two women chuckled and Adena shook her head, “But- I know that she makes you happy.”

Adena felt her throat dry up, “Coco- I ended my relationship with Kat, we both needed space, and it became clear that my art was suffering, not because of her- but, I was just not getting in the right head space, here.” She shrugged and noticed Coco’s eyes flicker, Adena tilted her head and studied the woman in front of her, “Do not get any ideas.” She teased,

Coco shrugged and let out a sigh, “Oh- Adena, our time together was precious, but you and I both know that we are better off as friends.”

She caressed Adena’s face, “And from the looks of it- you are still very much in love with her, you can not deny that.”

Adena bit her lip, unable to deny the obvious. She knew that they were from different worlds. That her past would not be remotely similar to that of Kat’s. That even their future desires and dreams would not align. They were similar in that they both craved adventure, but Adena preferred the stillness and living in the moment, while Kat, steered away from practicality. She had grown in the stillness, thrived in the lonely life of being an only child, New York was a new chapter of her life, and Adena could not bare ask her to re open that closed chapter.

“I should get going, it was- thank you- for coming tonight, your support still means a lot to me.” Adena leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Coco’s cheek.

Before Coco could say anything, Adena made a suggestion,

“If you do not have any plans- Leila is having a party at Habit Forming, I was going to just grab gelato and go home- but,”

Coco grins, the memories of them strolling the streets of New York and Paris, even in towns they were unfamiliar with, Adena insisted they stop for some gelato, even if it meant getting lost and possibly spending the wee hours of morning finding their way back home.

“We can do both,” Coco agreed, “For old time’s sake.”

“For old time’s sake.” Adena repeated.

~

 

vii. Inevitable

 

Adena stepped foot into Habit Forming and was instantly reminded of why she was so over the lesbian art world scene.

Faces of women she had slept with, names she wasn’t entirely familiar with, all seemed to come back to her, slowly but surely.

There was Marie, who she had spent a few weeks in Turkey with, touring through Istanbul together.

There was also Zoe, how could she forget Zoe, they made out in the back of a cab and Zoe was suddenly professing her love to Adena.

Coco could tell that this night was about to get a little complicated once she spotted a woman in the corner of her eye, she was wearing a deep v neck crop top with pants that were a little too sexy for her taste, a blazer draped over her shoulders and bouncy curly hair framed her round face. Her lips parted as she was speaking to a woman behind the bar, clearly with intention.

“Uh- Adena.”

“Hm?” Adena turned back to Coco and saw her eyes drop instantly as Kat met her sharp gaze,

Adena furrowed her eyebrows and darted her eyes over at the direction Coco had been so enthralled in,

and suddenly she forgot how to breathe.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Coco leaned in and whispered but Adena shook her head,

“No- I will be okay.” She assured her as she started walking towards Kat, hesitantly.

“I will be right back.”

~

“A-Adena- hey,” Kat met the distance and stood awkwardly in front of her past lover, afraid of stepping too close but also wanting to close the space, conflicted.

“Hi, Kat.” Her lips curved upwards and eyes sparkled, a sense of longing etched her voice.

“You’re back.” It came off as more of a question than a statement and Adena ducked her head, avoiding Kat’s piercing eyes, afraid that if she allowed her to look into her own deep enough, it would expose how in love she still was with the woman standing before her.

“Well- I’m glad, New York was getting dull without you in it.” Kat let out a giggle, hidden within was pain and an ache that seemed to resurface at the sight of Adena walking in with Coco, out of all people.

She chugged the vodka shot that the bartender placed in front of her, besdies the other three empty glasses and gagged at the burning sensation in her throat.

Were they back together?  
Did she regret ending their relationship?

Was Kat just a phase amidst trying times?

“Kat, this may not be any of my business- but,”

Adena shook her head and was clearly frustrated but hid it well, before deciding to steer away from the elephant in the room.

“How have you been?” She retorted to this instead of

‘y _ou might want to take it easy on the drinks.’_

 _“_ I’ve been good- yeah, amazing- actually- I got promoted, and yeah- everything is perfect.” Adena’s chest constricted, she nodded, unsure of where the uncertainty in Kat’s voice was coming from, “Did you- did you find any inspiration?”

_‘Who am I to tell her she can’t have freedom, when she gave me so much, I wanna be inspiring’_

the words still ached as her mind pounded. She didn’t know whether the feeling of her stomach twisting was caused by Adena or the alcohol she had consumed, but either way she wasn’t going to break. Adena couldn’t know how weak she felt, it would only make her look vulnerable, and she wasn’t sure if she could handle her feelings being exposed, any longer.

“My gallery opening was tonight, actually, I’m really excited to be working again-I have only been back for a few weeks, but I want you to know, Kat, that I did receive your messages- I just was not sure if you were expecting a reply. I did not want to cause you pain.” Kat could hear the sincerity in Adena’s voice, before she could say anything, Adena went on,

She reached to brush Kat’s cheek with her thumb, her hand caressing her face and Kat couldn’t help but lean into the touch,

“You are my muse, you always have been Kat, I apologize for making you feel otherwise.”

Kat swallowed at the words and almost abandoned the whole plan of acting nonchalance in hopes of closing the gap in between their lips, giving in to what they both craved, but she stiffened, and cleared her throat, “Okay- well, Adena, I’m supposed to be meeting up with my date- so if you’ll excuse me, I wouldn’t want to keep you from Coco.”

And just like that, before Adena even had the chance to explain that her and Coco were not involved,

Kat was turning on her heels, with yet another two shot glasses in her shaky hand, strutting her way towards a table of beautiful women, one of whom, Adena recognized all too well, none other than Daniella.

She scoffed and fought back the urge to cry, she knew she had no right to feel anything towards Kat, especially jealousy.

As the night went on, Coco could tell that Adena was distracted,

clearly too struck on Kat, who seemed to be not giving a damn,

she was on the dance floor, grinding up on Daniella, her body moving against Daniella’s, who in return had her hands gripped tightly to Kat’s waist, pulling her further into her body, her head was buried in the crook of Kat’s neck and Adena couldn’t take it anymore,

how she had so evidently moved on, and Adena was probably the last person on her mind,

Adena turned to Coco and kissed her, fiercly, her hands wrapped around the woman’s neck and she pulled her in, their tongues fighting for dominance,

Coco pulled away slightly, studying Adena’s face, recognizing the all too familiar look of guilt, “Adena,” Coco breathed,

her lips inches from Adena’s,

“You do not want this,”

Adena shook her head, but her pupils were blown, with desire, desire that she had deprived herself of for so long,

“She has moved on, why can I not do the same?”

Coco was still holding Adena’s face and from a distance, it seemed as if they were still engulfed in an intimate moment, Kat clenched her fist and seperated herself from Daniella, storming off of the dance floor, with no explanation.

“Mon- amour, she is the only woman I know that is more stubborn than you are, she is as much in love with you as you are with her, and you are not one to avoid your feelings-”

Tears were trickling down Adena’s cheeks by now, and Coco wiped them with the sleeve of her off shoulder blouse,

“I do not trust myself with you while you are in this state- so I think it would be best if I-”

Kat was now standing over them, her face flushed and anger seeping, she cleared her throat letting them know of her prescence, Adena looked up startled, confusion in her eyes as she unglued herself from Coco’s hold, “Ka-”

Kat reached over and grabbed Adena’s wrist, pulling her through the bar, across underdressed women who were far too drunk and showing a little too much PDA,

Coco smirked and took it as a sign to grab her bag and leave, she shot Adena a text letting her know that she would be in her apartment if she were to need anything.

“Kat- what are you doing?!” Adena finally managed to get out,

once her and Kat were alone in the back of the bar, away from the roudiness,

“You can’t fucking do that,

you can’t come back in my life and rub your fucking girl friend in my face like that.

Are you trying to hurt me?

Because I think I’m hurt enough, Adena,

I don’t need a reminder of how Coco was a better girl friend than I was-”

Kat was pacing back and forth and Adena was leaning her back against the wall, her head ducked down before she interrupted Kat, her voice barely audible,

“She is not my girl friend-”

Kat stopped mid stride and turned her head over her shoulder, creasing her brows,

as if in she wasn’t sure she had heard Adena right,

“Wh-what?”

“We kissed- but she is not- she is not you, will never compare-”

Kat was now standing over Adena, her hand pressed against the wall besides Adena’s head, as she tried searching her dark eyes,

Adena shut her eyes, and sniffled, holding back her emotions, trying her best to keep her composure,

“You act like you have not moved on.”

Kat shook her head, gaze bonded to the floor. “No, Adena- I just- seeing you with- with her,”

Kat nudged her chin up with her thumb, and her lips parted with a sharp intake of breath. And then she saw it. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, the soft rose in her cheeks, the skittish look in her eyes,

Comprehension suddenly oozed through her.

“I did not peg you as the jealous type.” Adena cooed, trying to distract Kat,

but she knew that her fight of avoiding eye contact was long lost, Kat was aware ofhow in love Adena was with her because she herself, felt the same way, every single day that they spent apart.

She wasn’t sure what hurt more, pretending to be okay, or loving her despite their breakup.

Her gaze gentled, taking in the vulnerability in her eyes, the fear in her face, and all she wanted to do was hold her, reassure her.

“That’s-” Adena swallowed, realization hitting her, her heart suddenly feeling like it was beating in the pits of her stomach, “Is that why you were dancing with Daniella?  
Because you thought, that I was here with Coco?”

As if under a spell, Kat’s gaze was drawn to her lips, parted and full, and the sound of her shallow breathing filled her with a fierce longing. “She kissed you- in front of me-” she whispered,

Kat had no power over the pull she was suddenly feeling. In slow motion, she bent towards her, closing her eyes to caress her mouth with her own.

A weak moan escaped her as she stiffenedbut she couldn’t relent. The taste of her lips was far more than what Adena bargained for, and she drew her close with a raspy groan.

With a fierce hold, she cupped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, gently, possessive in her touch. Her fingers twined in her curly hair, desperate.

“We can’t do this,” Adena whispered. She dropped her hold and exhaled, gouging shaky fingers through disheveled hair. Her gaze returned, capturing Kat’s and riddled with lust. “I can taste the vodka,”

Kat’s breathing was shallow, fast paced, caught up in the beauty of the woman before her eyes, “Then I will sober up, take me home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kadena reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing a chapter about Leila and her role in inviting BOTH Adena and Kat to Habit Forming, but it wasn't coming along the way I wanted it to, so I did what I do best, and deleted it.
> 
> This was just a little fluff.

 

i.

 

Adena leaned forward on the couch, mug of tea warming her palms as she scrolled through the photos she shot for her next Gallery showing.

The apartment was eerily quiet since Kat was still in bed and if she timed it right, she could get a few photos edited before making breakfast.

 

Kat had one too many drinks the night before and if Adena knew Kat at all,

she knew that a hangover had to be eased by a greasy breakfast and a bubble bath.

 

ii.

 

Her cup of tea was almost empty and she was fixing the glare in one of her photos of the New York skylight when she heard Kat shuffle into the room.

Kat climbed over the back of the sofa and curled her body around Adena, settling in the small space between her and the back of the couch.

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,”

 

Adena spoke softly, craning to get a look at her body in the only one of Adena's shirts that seemed to fit Kat,

her bellybutton and soft skin exposed as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

Her eyes were already closed again and her long curly hair was an absolute mess, but it only made her look ever so beautiful.

 

“Shh, I’m still sleeping,” Kat replied, voice groggy. 

She wrapped her arm around Adena's waist and played with the hem of her shirt.

“You could’ve just stayed in bed.”

“You’re out here though.”

 

Adena grinned and set her laptop on the coffee table alongside her tea.

She shifted her body to hover over Kat's, her hands on either side of Kat's head, meeting the space in between their lips in the lightest of feather kisses,

 

"Dena,"

Kat fluttered her eyes open and stared right into honey orbits,

gripping on to her neck,

her fingers twirled around a curly strand of Adena's hair,

stopping right above her shoulders,

she noticed the length was shorter, a lot shorter since their last night together,

_That_ night,

"Baby,"

Adena whispered,

caressing her rose cheeks with the back of her hand, thumb gently brushing her upper lip,

"You-" Kat opened her mouth slightly, before flipping their positions entirely,

leaving Adena on her back, and Kat laying atop,

Adena giggled and everything fell back in place,

taking them back to those innocent nights where they layed side by side, cuddling, and watching random documentaries that were the least bit interesting,

but still entertaining enought to not want to change the channel,

not that their attention wasn't already entirely occupied by the fire lit by the touch of their skin,

 

 

"You- cut your hair,"

Kat pressed her lips into the crook of Adena's neck,

urgent kisses, wet,

filled with desire,

Her hand closed into a fist in Adena's hair, tugging her head back slightly, teasing,

Adena tried to suppress her moan, but failed miserably

and the erotic sound sent shivers down Kat's body,

"You're too sexy." Kat slipped without a second thought,

What was she and Adena?

Surely they haven't had a conversation discussing where they would go from here,

things wouldn't go back to the way they were and that was for sure,

but right now Kat craved nothing more than the familiarity of this moment,

her and Adena embraced in each other's warmth,

not a single distraction threatening to pull them away from this right here,

the feeling of being _this_ close,

 

"We can't," Adena groaned,

Kat bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, soft eyes,

tempting Adena,

"Seriously, we have to talk." Adena was silently asking to not make it any harder than it already is,

being this close,

yet still so far apart,

 

Kat rolled off and plowed her body down next to her,

the scarce space on the couch leaving her no choice but to tangle her legs with Adena's,

her face resting in the palm of her left hand

as her other found its designated place on Adena's waist,

 

"I know, I just-"

Kat took a deep breath,

trying to find the right words to explain

how it was she felt,

and what she wanted,

"I thought we can just go back to how things were before,

it was easy, comfortable even,

but I guess that didn't work out for either one of us-

and I just want to be okay,"

her voice shifted and was quieter,

"Adena, I love you, so much,

and I want to be with you,"

 

Adena's lips curved up in the tiniest of smiles,

still enough to make Kat's heart pound in her chest,

"I love you too."

she reached over to wipe a stray tear trickling down the side of Kat's face,

"But we can't just-

pick up where we left off."

Adena let loose of Kat's grip and sat up,

her legs dangled off of the couch and patted Kat's leg,

urging her to sit besides her,

Kat did,

her feet rested on the table and her body shifted slightly to give her access

to place her head in Adena's lap,

Adena took this as a chance to stroke Kat's curly hair,

 

"I was never as honest with you as I should have been,"

 

"Baby, no-" Kat was cut off by a finger to the lip,

 

"Please- just let me explain," she whispered, barely audible,

 

Kat pecked it and nodded,

Adena went on,

 

"I should've told you how I felt,

but I didn't think you could handle it, I didn't want to scare you away,

I couldn't bare the thought of losing you, Kat,

then Daniella happened,

and I wanted to give you space to explore,

but I was still trying to process everything,

maybe I deserved it? Like it was the world's way of getting back at me for what happened with Coco,

and I remembered how deeply I fell for you- and I- I didn't know whether that was the case- with _us._

I just thought that you wanting to be with other women meant that you lost interest- in me."

 

Kat furrowed her brows, sitting up,

she cupped Adena's cheeks and kissed her.

Deep and sensual.

With all of the intesity possible, every fiber of her being,

All of her desire,

Her craving,

Her lust,

 

"Don't. Ever. Say. That."

Kat spoke in between rushed kisses,

"You are everything I could ever want, D."

She tugged at Adena's shirt and pulled her into her own body,

wrapping her arms around her neck, in a tight grip,

"I need you to believe me."

Adena nodded,

"I do, now, I know better, but also Kat-"

The artist pulled away and reached for Kat's hand,

lacing their fingers,

She bit her lip in that sexy way she does when she's nervous,

And Kat recognized that look all too well,

"What is it?" She asked, rubbing her thumb softly against Adena's,

 

"I missed you."

 

It was simple. Three words.

But hearing them made her heart ache,

Yearn for Adena,

even as the woman was sitting right there, before her eyes.

 

"I missed you too."

 

"What do you say- we," Adena corrected herself with a chuckle,

"What do you say- _I_ make us breakfast? And then maybe I'll start a bath?"

 

"You read my mind." Kat smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"But,"

Kat straddled Adena,

"Dessert first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments, kudos, whatever


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut? smut. as requested.
> 
>  
> 
> i. is a continuation to the previous chapter. but it's smut so i thought i'd make it its own chapter in case anyone was uncomfortable reading it. 
> 
> ii. is a kadena memory, first time kat says i love u while making pizza and dancing in the kitchen with Adena. cute and fluffy.
> 
> iii. is another memory, adena gives kat a foot rub after a long night at a scarlet party which leads to *cough cough* you know what? I'll just let you read...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time with smut sooo feedback???

i.

 

 

Kat's skin is rose-scented, her hair still wet from the bathwater. It curls close around her face.

Adena traces her fingers over Kat's cheekbones, her throat.

 

Adena's fingers are rough and puckered from the hot water,

and Kat's skin feels impossibly soft.

She kisses Kat, one leg tangled between Kat's thighs.

Her skin feels hot, damp between her breasts and thighs.

She's standing, Kat sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

Adena's hands are on Kat's shoulders, feeling the wings of bone through the flushed skin. The kiss is slow.

After a shared bath, Adena thinks it should taste like crisp champagne, or strawberries, but in fact they drank peppermint tea before getting in.

 

“You're so warm,” Kat says, tilting her head back, exposing the line of her throat. “I didn't think I'd ever feel warm again.”

 

Adena thinks she shouldn't want Kat now,

she shouldn't need more than a warm bath and cuddles,

her muscles ache and she feels heavy,

but she's kissing the space between Kat's exposed breasts,

breathing in the scent of her. Roses and tea.

Kat runs her fingers down Adena's cheek, tilts Adena's face towards her.

She's smiling, hair a dark fuzz around her face, and she says, “I want you.”

Adena runs a thumb along the line of Kat's jaw.

It feels so good to touch this skin here, now, in Kat's apartment, where their memories are scattered on these very sheets, between the red tinted walls, and the moonlight peeking through the windows,

casting from the night sky of New York city,

Everything seemingly quiet,

noises of tourists and taxis drowned out in between warm touches and elicited desire,

 

 

 

“On your stomach,” Adena says, softly.

It's not a command,

but Kat leans up, kisses her once more, and obeys, rolling back onto the bed.

She stretches out across the soft, red sheets, right in the middle, legs slightly spread, arms folded under her.

Adena looks at the long line of her spine, at the smooth shapes of her shoulder blades, her soft thighs.

She runs practised fingers over Kat's neck, her shoulders, hearing Kat murmur in appreciation. She's good at finding the knots. She licks this skin too, tasting it, her hair trailing along Kat's back, tickling her as she moves. Kat shivers slightly, goosebumps rising on her back.

“Are you cold?” But Adena knows Kat's warm, can feel the flush under her fingers.

Adena kneads Kat's lower back,

seeking the places that usually ache.

Kat's muscles are loose, she's pliant and trusting under Adena's hands.

Adena kisses her spine, kisses the spot where back becomes buttocks.

 

Kat murmurs low in her throat. “Oh, this is... this is good.” And Adena's aware that Kat can feel her pleasure too,

can feel the joy she gets from touching Kat, that their pleasure is wound together in Kat's mind. When Kat says good she knows how good it is.

Adena answers by licking her again, sliding her tongue in the cleft of Kat's cheeks,

damp hair trailing over Kat's skin as she moves.

She slides her right hand slowly between Kat's spread thighs, feeling the damp curls, wet folds.

She slips her tongue in,

tasting her, nudging the short, soft hairs here.

She still tastes of roses, and faintly musky.

Kat thrusts downwards, craving more pressure against Adena's fingers.

Adena answers eagerly, sliding her fingers over Kat's slick skin.

“T-tease” Kat lets out a soft moan,

and Adena tilts her head up, smiling.

Kat must have known she was going to do this, but still, every time Kat responds with surprise as well as pleasure.

Kat arches her back, and Adena's hand moves with her, sliding into her wet heat.

Adena feels so surrounded by Kat, mouth tasting her, fingers inside her, smell of Kat all around her.

She loves that, revels in having all her senses detect only Kat.

Kat is hot and wet and eager, thighs trembling slightly.

Still, they're slow together, Adena's mouth practised, her hands familiar on Kat's skin. She knows every inch of her, knows what motion will draw a soft moan from Kat, what will make her gasp.

She loves knowing that, the intimacy of finding the soft, sure place inside Kat that make her whimper.

Her hands are so quick and clever, she trusts them to know the right places inside Kat, and her tongue is lost to Kat's skin, her mouth touching Kat's most intimate place.

When Kat comes, it's slowly, the climax building between Adena's fingers, Kat's clenching muscles, and Adena's hot tongue.

When Kat comes, she's loud. She's always loud.

And Adena smiles, tasting her fingers, loving every sound.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ii.

 

The knock at the door came earlier than Kat expected and she ran her hands through her hair a few times before running to answer the door.

“Hi,” she said, smiling at Adena who was holding two full grocery bags in her arms. “Let me help you with that.”

 

She took one of the bags from Adena and stepped aside to make room for Adena to follow her into the apartment.

She headed straight for the kitchen and set down the bag.

Adena set hers down too and turned to Kat with a smile.

 

“What’s all this for?” Kat asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“Our date,” Adena said and started unpacking the bag.

Kat’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Aren’t we going out to dinner?”

“We can go out if you want,” Adena shrugged. “I figured we could stay in tonight, I brought stuff to make pizza and some wine,” she said, pulling two bottles out of the bag. "I wasn't sure what you like."

“That actually sounds really fun,” Kat said, a little relieved,

she bent down to place a soft kiss to Adena's cheek, "This is perfect, thank you."

they’d had a long day at the office and Kat had been somewhat dreading going back out in the cold, but like always Adena was there with the perfect solution.

 

There was just one problem.

“Um, I’m not that great a cook,” she said with a grimace.

“It’s hard to mess up pizza,” Adena chuckled and started unpacking the grocery bags.

“I’m sure I’ll find some way to,” Kat said and laughed lightly.

“Good thing I know what I’m doing, huh?” Adena said and winked and it made Kat’s heart flutter in the most pleasant way. Adena had that effect on her with her dimpled smile and warm eyes.

Kat smiled and bit her bottom lip. “What do we do first?” she asked, turning her gaze on the assorted ingredients.

“First we need some music and drinks."

Kat nodded and went to get two glasses and a bottle opener.

She also grabbed a bottle of apple cider that she had stored in the pantry for Adena's sake,

she set them down in front of Adena as Adena hit play on her phone and the sounds of a Stevie Nicks song filled her kitchen.

Adena poured them each a glass and took a sip before rolling up her sleeves.

“Let’s make the dough for the crust,” she said and waved Kat to her side. “You got a big bowl?”

“Yeah, in the bottom cupboard,” Kat pointed out and couldn’t help her eyes from wandering as Adena bent down to get a bowl.

 

Adena stood back up, bowl in hand, and looked over at Kat with a smirk.

“See something you like?”

Kat grinned. “Maybe,” she answered cheekily and brought her wine glass to her lips to take a sip.

Adena smiled and ducked her head.

Kat couldn’t help but wonder how she got so lucky to have Adena.

They’d only been dating for a few months but Kat was in awe of just how wonderful Adena was.

_'_ _You're courageous and thoughtful and honest, and the only person I've ever met, who- you know, completely throws me off my game_ _.'_

Kat thinks back to _that moment_ when she had confessed her feelings to Adena,

It was hard to believe this amazing woman wanted to be with her, but there she was and Kat could not be happier.

“We just gotta let that sit for a while,” Adena said, dragging Kat out of her thoughts. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Kat answered, blinking a few times. “Just thinking about you,” she said honestly.

Adena tilted her head and smiled softly. “Good things I hope?” she asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Only the best,” Kat was quick to assure her.

“Okay,” Adena said and chuckled. “You wanna make the sauce?”

“Do you want sauceless pizza?”

Adena laughed, loud and full. “It’s not that difficult, I promise.”

“You were warned,” Kat said and moved to the stove beside Adena. She fished a sauce pan out from a cupboard and dutifully mixed together all the ingredients as Adena handed them to her.

“See, you did fine,” Adena said, taking the spoon from Kat and tasting their sauce. “It’s good. Try some.”  

Adena dipped the spoon back into their sauce and held it up for Kat.

Kat leaned in and tasted the sauce without breaking eye contact. She smirked slightly when she saw Adena swallow and straightened back up.

“Next comes the fun part,” Adena said with a grin and pointed at the bowl that still held the dough on the counter.

Adena sprinkled a layer of flour on the counter top and pulled the large ball of dough into two smaller ones and passed one to Kat.

Kat pulled experimentally at the dough and started to flatten out the dough with the heel of her hand.

She looked over to see how Adena was doing and saw that she already had her dough mostly stretched out, spinning it around on her fingertips like some sort of professional.

“You know you don’t have to show off,” she said, playfully bumping her hip against Adena’s.

Adena set her dough back on the counter and bumped Kat back. “I wasn’t showing off,” she said. “Try it, it’s fun and way faster than what you’re doing right now.”

 

Kat picked up the dough and pulled at the edges to stretch it out some more before balancing it on her fingertips like Adena had.

She gave it a small spin and cringed, expecting it to end up the ground, but smiled victoriously when it remained in her hands.

“This is a piece of cake,” she said and went for a toss. The landing wasn’t as smooth but at least it didn’t end up on the floor. “See?”

Adena smiled, in that soft, warm way that made Kat feel the urge to bite her lip and giggle like she was teenager, and chuckled.

 

She moved over to the stove to get the pan of sauce.

“You could be a professional,” Adena said with a smirk and set the sauce between them.

 

Kat spit her tongue out at Adena and set her stretched out dough back on the counter. “Time for toppings?” she questioned.

Adena nodded and pulled cheese from the only unpacked grocery bag as well as an assortment of veggies. They put together their pizzas and got them in the oven in no time.

“I think this will be the first meal I’ve made here that didn’t end in a massive spill or smoke detectors going off.” Kat said, looking into the oven to watch their pizza’s cook.

 

“You’re not that hopeless,” Adena told her, stepping up beside her.

Kat stood back up and hopped onto the counter. She picked up her abandoned wine glass and swirled it around a few times before taking a sip.

“Only because you did most of the work,” she countered.

Adena nodded her head and a sly smirk spread over her lips. “Maybe I should come over more often and teach you how to cook,” she said as she sidled up to the counter to stand between Kat’s legs.

“My hero,” Kat mock-swooned, placing her hand dramatically over her heart.

Adena shook her head and set down her glass of apple cider to place her hands on Kat’s thighs.

“But seriously,” Kat continued, “that sounds amazing.”

“I’m happy to help.”

Adena smiled and leaned in and Kat met her halfway, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Kat hummed against Adena’s lips and brought her arms up to slide around Adena’s shoulders.

She parted her lips to deepen the kiss when the song changed to I Wanna Dance With Somebody and caught her attention.

Kat couldn’t hold in her giggle and broke their kiss to let out a laugh. The look on Adena’s face was a mix of confused and disappointed and Kat quickly composed herself.

“I’m sorry,” she said and reached up to wipe away the smeared lipstick at the corner of Adena’s mouth with her thumb. “I love this song and I just had a flashback to thirteen year old me jumping around my room to it.”

Adena laughed and took a step back, offering her hand out to Kat. “Let’s dance, baby.”

 

Kat took her hand and slid from the counter.

Adena pulled her close and the twirled around her small kitchen to the catchy Whitney Houston song.

 

Kat was hypnotized by the way Adena’s hips moved against hers and her soft giggles as the danced.

Her smile was infectious and Kat never wanted the song to end.

Adena dipped her as the song came to an end and Kat let out a surprised squeal and held tight to Adena’s shoulder.

“...with somebody who loves me,” Adena sang softly, looking Kat in the eye.

She pulled Kat back to her feet, but kept her close. Kat lightly pecked Adena’s lips.

“You just did,” she whispered, hoping Adena would understand where she was trying to go with that.

Adena looked unsure for only a moment before she bent to press her lips against Kat’s in a passionate kiss.

 

Before they could get too carried away the oven timer beeped, forcing them to separate.

Adena gave Kat one last chaste kiss before stepping away to get the pizzas out of the oven.

Once they were cooled down a bit Adena sliced them up and took a piece of the one she made. Kat took a slice of hers and tentatively took a bite, expecting it to be terrible despite doing exactly what Adena had. To her surprise it was actually really good.

 

“Not too shabby,” she commented, taking another larger bite. “Taste.”

She held the slice out and Adena leaned in to take a bite.

She hummed her appreciation and offered her own slice for Kat. Kat took a bite and of course it was delicious.

“Next week I’ll show you how to make the best stew you’ve ever tasted,” Adena said.

“Cheers,” Kat said around another bite of pizza and touched her slice of pizza to Adena’s. “I look forward to it.”

Adena smiled and kissed Kat again before going back to her pizza.

 

Kat sighed happily. She could get used to this, cooking with Adena in her apartment, dancing and laughing and kissing. It was the perfect night in and Kat couldn’t wait to do it again.

 

 

 

 

 

iii.

 

Kat sank down against the couch cushions and kicked off her heels with a sigh of relief.

“They've been killing me all night."

Adena looked closer at the shoes.

They were pumps, a dark red that matched the pattern of Kat’s dress.

Pretty, but the heels were high and slim and the toes looked a little too pointy to be completely healthy.

Adena took another sip from her cider,

“Baby, this is why I tell you to always take an extra pair of comfy shoes to Scarlet events.”

Kat shrugged. “I just forget.”

“I firmly believe that the person who invented heels was a particular brand of sadist,”

 

Kat pulled her legs up on the couch and started to rub at her feet, obviously trying to relieve some of the pain.

Her toes were a little red from where they had been smushed by the shoes all day, but there was no denying that Kat Edison had very pretty feet, delicate arches and long toes tipped with neatly trimmed toenails.

“Hey, let me help you with that.” Adena patted her own lap insistently. “I happen to be something of an expert.”

“On feet?” Kat raised her eyebrows, but she didn’t seem entirely put off by the suggestion.

“Well, on massage in general.” Adena made a grabby motion with her hands, and although Kat still looked a little skeptical, she shifted so that she was leaning against the arm of the couch and obediently placed her feet on Adena’s lap as instructed.

 

Adena encircled Kat’s ankles lightly with her hands, just keeping them there for a while. She wasn’t entirely sure where she was going with this. Where she wanted it to go. She stroked the skin over Kat’s ankle bones, then dug her thumbs in deeper where the bone gave way to soft tissue.

Kat took a big gulp from her beer. “Do you do this for all your girlfriends?” she teased.

“Well, only the ones I actually like, the rest can massage their own feet.” Adena chuckled and

gripped Kat’s right foot with both hands and gentry rotated it a few times, then started to stroke her arch with her thumb in small, firm circles.

“You like me?” Kat’s tone was smug.

“I do.” Adena rubbed harder, eliciting a soft sigh from Kat.

They were quiet for a while after that. Adena closed her hand into a fist and used her knuckles to knead at the arch of Kat’s foot before moving on to her heel and running her thumbs in opposite directions to create cross-fiber friction.

Kat scooched down a little so that she was half-lying on the couch, head pillowed on the armrest. Her eyes were half-lidded, and she looked more relaxed than Adena had seen her in a while. “I like you too, you know.”

“Yeah? Good.” Adena gently pulled on each toe, occasionally producing a low pop from the joints. She slipped her fingers into the crevices between each toe, moving her fingers slowly back and forth. When she was satisfied with her work, she moved on to Kat’s left foot, repeating the procedure.

They didn’t speak much as Adena worked. Kat seemed happy to quietly lie there and enjoy the sensation, and Adena was focusing on what she was doing and on the little reactions she was pulling from Kat, savoring the quiet sighs and moans when she dug her finger’s into a particularly good spot.

When Adena was finished with the last toe, she stroked her hands up Kat’s bare, silky legs, squeezing a little here and there but not really focusing on the massage anymore. When she reached the hem of Kat’s dress, she looked up, meeting Kat’s gaze.

Kat was looking at her intently, eyes dark from how wide her pupils had become. When Adena paused, she slowly spread her legs, creating a space for Adena between them. Adena knotted her fingers in the soft fabric of Kat’s dress. “Can I?”

 

Kat nodded wordlessly, so Adena leaned in to kiss her, meeting her lips as her hand slipped onto Kat’s thigh under her dress. Kat’s lips were soft and a little moist, and they tasted like beer and a hint of lemon. Kat moaned quietly into her mouth, and her hand came up to run through Adena’s hair. She scratched lightly at Adena’s scalp in small, circular motions as she slipped her tongue into Adena’s mouth.

 

Adena’s hand reached the thin cotton of Kat’s panties, and she could feel the heat of her through them as she cupped her with her hand. “Yeah?” Adena asked, just to be sure.

Kat nodded and smiled a little as she spread her legs even wider. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Adena slipped her fingers under the fabric and finally touched the moist heat of Kat’s pussy. She’s was already wet, and Adena’s fingers slid into her easily.

 

Adena moved her fingers slowly in and out a few times before starting to make her way down Kat’s body. “Can I taste you?” she asked, and Kat’s hips twitched forward.

Kat nodded, cheeks flushing lightly.

When Adena was settled comfortably between Kat’s legs, she placed a chaste kiss on her thigh before hiking up the skirt of her dress over her hips, out of the way. Then she leaned in and breathed hotly through her panties. She licked at the fabric, at first mostly tasting cotton, but the wetter they got, the stronger the tantalizing musk of female sex became.

 

When she’d gotten them all wet and Kat’s hips were thrusting minutely forward, she finally pulled the panties to one side and tasted Kat’s pussy properly, laving over it with the flat of her tongue before slipping two fingers inside her again. Kat’s hand tightened in her hair and she moaned softly, hips canting forward as Adena started to suck lightly on her clit, lips pursed as if she was eating a particularly juicy peach.

 

Kat tasted really good, warm and salty and almost a little spicy. She was also ridiculously responsive, quivering and moaning every time Adena flicked her tongue against her clit or crooked her fingers inside her just right.

 

It didn’t take very long for Kat to come, going completely quiet as her muscles squeezed Adena’s fingers. When her shaking had subsided and her breathing was returning to normal, Adena carefully pulled her fingers out and smoothed Kat’s panties and dress back into place. Except for the light flush on her cheeks and her dilated pupils, she looked pretty well put together.

Kat sat up and swung a leg over Adena’s lap, straddling her and slipping her hand down the front of Adena’s jeans as she leaned in. “My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback?

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue this?
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos, comments, whatever


End file.
